


'cause baby we are a riot

by sweetdustx



Category: H.O.T. (Band), SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdustx/pseuds/sweetdustx
Summary: "If SECHSKIES hadn't reunited...Jaeduck would be married to Tony hyung."





	'cause baby we are a riot

**2016**

“How was the meeting?”  
“Awkward,” He sighed. “We do want to reunite but I don’t think it’ll be possible anytime soon. Sunghoon and Jaijin said they wouldn’t feel comfortable on broadcast and I don’t think Jiyong would be able to do it. It is not the same without them so we decided to put it off.”  
“I can understand that.”  
“Yeah…me too.”  
“Jiwon said that Infinite Challenge wanted to do ToToGa 2 with us…we said no.”  
“I’m sorry Jaeduck. I know this is important for you…maybe I can talk with them and—“  
“It is okay hyung, we have to respect what they want…who knows maybe not being in the spotlight is way better…right?”  
“Yeah maybe.”  
“We decided to stop doing this—the whole…plan to reunite thing, we can’t keep breaking our fans’ hearts that way.”

 **MBC REPS: SECHSKIES SAID NO TO TOTOGA SEASON 2**  
Article: “We offered them the chance and they said it was the best not to do it if not all the members were available.”

[+3,862, -17] I really want to see them reuniting, maybe one day, sechskies fighting!  
[+2,069, -31] Hul many of their fans were hoping for a reunion, my noona was even saving money thinking that this year was it.  
[+1,896, -43] They were super big back then, I’m sure there are fans out there but we still have to respect their decision  
[+1,462, -24] Can’t believe they said no to MuDo  
[+487, -500] They know they are has beens ㅋㅋㅋ why would they come back  
[+358, -20] Sechskies I miss you ㅠㅠ  
[+212, -400] Do they even have fans left ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ they are delinquents ㅋㅋ who even wants them back ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 **2017 January**

“Hey, you are back.”  
“I am.”  
“How did it go? Any good news?”  
The older shook his head, “No.” he said with finality and sat on the couch next to Jaeduck. “Uh, I don’t think a reunion is possible any time soon. Heejun is busy with his family and Chilhyun said that SM might make it difficult…he said something about copyrights and things like that, so…I guess we decided to leave it alone. But who knows…maybe in the future.”  
Jaeduck took a deep breath and held Seungho’s hand.  
“I am sorry, I know you really wanted this to happen.”  
“I did and I still do, it might take time but I am willing to wait for when it’s right. Maybe when the time comes we all can be together again.”  
“I hope so.”  
“Maybe it’s time we work on our …little project, what do you think?”  
“We said we will do it if the reunions didn’t work out.”  
“And do you still want to do it?”  
“I do.”  
“Then let’s do it.”

 **H.O.T DENIES RUMORS ABOUT THEIR REUNION**  
Article: “We are not planning anything at the moment, we are sorry to disappoint our fans.”

[+4,386, -11] Kids these days won’t get it but H.O.T was so big back then, they caused a ruckus everywhere they went. They reunion would’ve been a big hit.  
[+2,499, -92] Please come back ㅠㅠ we’ve been waiting for 18 years ㅠㅠ  
[+2,306, -88] We shouldn’t force them to comeback, they will do it when they feel it’s right ~ H.O.T fighting!  
[+1,101, -15] Who cares ㅋㅋ  
[+892, -12] I wanted them to comeback with a new album ㅠㅠ  
[+471, -21] No sechskies, no H.O.T seems like my childhood is telling me to move on ~  
[+387, -500] It’s because of the recent scandals, they know they are doomed ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

**2018 March**

“Did you talk to the members?”  
“I did, they are supportive. How about you?”  
“They are supportive too…I guess this is it then…are you excited?”  
“Yes and scared too.”  
“Don’t be, I’ll be with you every step of the way.”  
“I talked with Seungwoo, he said everything is settled.”  
“Well, I guess this is it…whatever happens, please remember that I love you and that you are the best thing that ever happened to me, Jaeduck.”  
“I love you too, for better or worse.”

 **BREAKING: TONY AN AND KIM JAEDUCK COME OUT**  
Article: “KIM JAEDUCK ♥ TONY AN said to be lovers for eight years.”

[+14,386, -111] Hul ….daebak  
[+12,499, -292] what the ㅋㅋㅋ this has to be a joke ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
[+12,306, -188] I don’t even know what to say….  
[+11,101, -125] My mind is blank right now  
[+1,892, -172] If this is fake whoever wrote this will get freaking sued ㅋㅋ  
[+892, -121] Is this for real? So many people have joked about this so I don’t know

 **UPDTAE: TN ENTERTAINMENT REPS RESPOND**  
Article: “TN Ent Confirms relationship between the two male idols.”

[+15,386, -11] So it’s true then?...daebak they dated for eight years…but does that mean….hyeri?  
[+12,499, -92] Goodbye ~  
[+12,306, -88] Why is the company not denying it? Did they want this to come out?  
[+11,101, -15] Gross, they are done. Farewell ~  
[+8,892, -12] Kim Jaeduck had such a clean image ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ I guess it’s over now. I wonder if this is why they didn’t reunite.  
[+7,892, -12] Why is everybody being so mean? It’s their life they have never hurt anybody, they are harming no one. I sincerely wish them happiness and I hope they live a good life blessed with love.  
[+6,892, -12] What’s up with all the negativity ~ are we living in the past? 

**@SOOMPI** [BREAKING] 1ST GEN IDOLS TONY AN AND KIM JAEDUCK REVEALED TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP  
**@sugaluv87** is this an april fools or something?  
**@exosaranghaja12** oh my god!  
**@taeilheart127** that would make them the first gay idol couple to come out wow  
**@toduck00** wig!! But wbk tbh  
**@tonyswife** KINGS OF BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP  
**@nobody98** who lol  
**@westantalent** who cares, stan loona

 **SECHSKIES & H.O.T MEMBERS SHOW SUPPORT**  
Article: “SECHSKIES, H.O.T Former members show support in SNS to their former bandmates.”

Eun Jiwon: Two of my good friends, fighting! I’ll always be on your side.  
Kang Sunghoon: Your happiness is my happiness, please live a good life next to the one you love.  
Jang Suwon: I’ll always be by your side no matter what, hyung. Don’t mind those who speak without knowing the truth.  
Ko Jiyong: Love will always trump hate, stay strong brother.  
Lee Jaijin: People shouldn’t talk about what they don’t know. Jaeduck-ah, i’ll always be right next to you.  
Heejun wrote in his fancafe: you’ve always been there for me and I’ll always be there for you. Please be happy.  
Kangta: Seungho ~ please always be happy, I’ll always be here whenever you need it.  
Lee Jaewon: Hyung live happily~I love you! fighting!  
Jang Woohyuk: You’ll always be my best friend and that will never change. Even if the world turns on you I’ll be there defending you.  


[+9,854, -309] I admire their friendship, fighting Jaeduck and Tony !  
[+7,430, -81] It seems like 90s groups were actually close …it’s nice how they all seem supportive of it…but I am not.  
[+6,215, -149] To all the people commenting how they are not supporting itㅋㅋ so what? ㅋ their friends and family are supportive who cares if you muggles are not ㅋ  
[+6,161, -343] I don’t know how I’d react if my friend told me he was gay….it’s cool how all these hyungs are supporting them  
[+745 -22] I’ll be standing proudly beside you too! Fighting!  
[+608, -17] I hope they can find strength in the words from their friends  
**TONY &JAEDUCK: MORE CELEBRITIES SHOW SUPPORT**  
Article: “Kim Heechul, Hong Seok-Cheon, Bae YoonJung, Sandara Park, Cheetah, Jo Kwon among the celebrities who posted about recent events.”  
[+1,780, -100] I wonder if they knew before it was released  
[+906, -76] Hong Seokcheon and Kim Heechul must have been aware, they are such gossipers  
[+574, -25] Attention seekers ~ 

**[enter-talk] Have you guys seen all these past hints of Kim Jaeduck and Tony An?**  
In hello counselor they said that tony would sing in jaeduck’s ear when he was at the karaoke  
In abnormal summit they said that they are each other’s happiness  
In happy together they said they wanted to live together even after getting married  
In take care of my fridge kim Jaeduck sent a video letter to tony’s mother saying that he won’t move out from their home and that he was sorry  
And all the moments in my ugly duckling ~ Jaeduck even gave tony a pair of rings.  
Seriously look it up, I don’t think they were trying hard to hide it  


[+300, -22] ㅋㅋㅋ what do you mean not hiding? They were pretty defensive every time someone would even imply that they were a couple  
[+287, -10] They tried hard to hide it, tony an even dated hyeri to make a cover up. He must love Jaeduck a lot.  
[+203, -11] I saw all of those moments too, at first I thought they were good friends but now I see the light  
[+189, -45] all those moments are pretty cute and sincere, I’ve never seen a male celebrity express themselves that way about their wives/girlfriends  
[+100, -9] it was so cute in happy together when they said they fought over wearing slippers  


-  
“Minseo said that he got us the press conference, he said that we can explain ourselves better that way.”  
“Junhyuk told me to post something in our instagrams or fancafes, a handwritten letter or something like that.”  
“It’s dumb, you know?”  
“What is?”  
“Having to explain ourselves as if we did something wrong.”  
“I know but…we should do it, at least to our fans.”  
Tony sighs.  
“I’ll get the pens and paper.”  
-

 

 **FOLLOW UP: TONY & JAEDUCK POST HANDWRITTEN LETTERS IN THEIR SNS**  
Article: “ …I am sorry for hiding but I hope you can forgive us in the future.”  


Tony’s letter:  
Hello this is An Seungho, I know that it has been an eventful couple of days for the people who support me and I am writing this letter as a mean to explain the situation better and offer a sincere apology to those who were hurt by some of our actions.  
First of all, I want to say sorry for hiding my relationship. I know that I should have spoken the truth but I ask for your understanding, we wanted our relationship to be private and out of the public eye. We were not ashamed of our love but we didn’t want to be judged and criticized by people.  
I know that the fact that I am dating a man must be quite a shock but he is the one I love and I plan to be with him for a long time. He has been with me in my lowest point, he has helped me go through so much and he is a precious person in my heart.  
I won’t apologize for the love I have for him but I am sorry for lying and hiding, I hope you can forgive us in the future. I’ll plan to explain more when the time comes and only if you allow us.  
I know that it won’t be easy but I will try to be a better person, one who is not ashamed and bravely stands up next to the one I love.  


Jaeduck’s letter:  
Hello this is Kim Jaeduck.  
This couple of days I’ve been thinking a lot about what I should write to all of you. It’s not easy for me to express myself in words so I do it often in actions. This is why instead of conveying my feelings in words I will do it in actions. If you’d allow me to continue I will work hard to earn your support again.  
These recent news must be shocking to hear and I understand that, Tony and I thought long and hard about coming out, and it was not an easy decision. We not only thought about our families, friends and close ones but also in the people who supported and loved us over the years.  
I won’t try and make void excuses but I’ll say that sometimes life gives us surprises and when I met Tony for the first time I did not expect to fall in love with him but I did.  
In life you often find yourself in paths that you never thought you’d find yourself in. I never thought that I’d find myself in this place but I welcome it with open arms since the person that I found in this path has given me endless happiness.  
All I ask is please look into your heart. What I feel is love, and he does too. We are not harming anyone.  
I hope that in the future you can see it as we do.  
Thank you.

 

[+20,566, -5,678] I still don’t know how to feel about these two.  
[+18,744, -3,455] I cried reading the letters, there’s no doubt that they really love each other ㅠㅠ  
[+15,342, -108] You can feel the love in their letters, they are sincere …you need to see their past interviews to get that their love is a deep one and not an ordinary one.  
[+10,101, -198] Toduck fighting!  
[+9,622, -5,812] Can the press stop talking about them already ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ I hate seeing all these articles.  
[+5,764, -901] the only reason why they wrote this letters is for pity ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ it’s obvious that they don’t want to be ostracized from the industry ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
[+3,652, -12] Wasn’t Kim Jaeduck dating Jang Suwon?  
**[enter-talk] What do you guys think about TODUCK?**  
I think they are crazy cute ㅋㅋㅋ I only started to follow them since the controversy but I find them so adorable ㅋㅋㅋ  
[+3,457, -22] I was never a fan of Kim Jaeduck or Tony An but I watched a couple of their shows and they were really cute ㅋㅋㅋ I even began to wonder if they were more than friends…I guess I was not wrong…I support this couple  
[+2,689, -33] I’ve been a fan of An Seungho for a long time, when I found out that they were living together I was totally against it…since I was a fan of H.O.T I hated everything that had to do with SECHSKIES…later on I saw clips of my ugly duckling and I understood that Kim Jaeduck was making my bias happy…so I am thankful for him…I hope they stay together for a long time.  
[+2,376, -93] all these fangirls blindly following their bias ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ I think they are gross I don’t want to see them on tv ever again  
[+1,971, -21] they are cute ㅋㅋ I hope they live happily…is toduck their couple name? ㅋㅋㅋ cute  
[+982, -21] they can do whatever they want in private but I don’t want to see them on tv shows 

-  
“Hey, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?”  
“The bad ones”  
“Okay so, the press conference is cancelled.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, but the good news is that Minseo got us Healing Camp.”  
“That program is not on air anymore.”  
“Well yeah but they made an exception I guess.”  
“I don’t know Tony, the last thing the public wants is to see us two on tv.”  
“Yeah well they will have to get over it.”  
-  
**TONY AN AND KIM JAEDUCK TO GUEST ON AN EPISODE OF HEALING CAMP**  
Article: “TODUCK Couple to talk about their relationship and more in an exclusive episode of healing camp.”  


[+10,416, -222] No thanks. I prefer if they invite Moon Jae-in or someone like that…  
[+7,499, -83] I hope healing camp makes a comeback. I liked the show.  
[+1,345, -981] I won’t watch  
[+1,221, -15] I’m curious about them so I’ll see it  
[+700, -12] This will be interesting  
[+671, -19] They are getting a lot of privileges aren’t they? I heard the mcs will be Kim Jae-dong, Shin Dong Yeop and Yoo Jae Suk.  


-  
**@toduckteamsubs**  
TRANS OF HEALING CAMP:  
Q. How did you two meet?  
T: We meet at the army, we were in the same base. As former idols we found a lot of similarities between us so we started to become friends.  
J: back when we were in our groups we didn’t talk or interact, it was weird seeing him in the army but later on we became friends.  
Q. did you start your relationship there?  
T: no it happened a year after we were discharged, we understand that there were rules to follow in the military and we didn’t want to make other people feel awkward.  
J: I know that there’s a lot of rumors about that too, we want to clarify that we were not in a relationship while serving in the army.  
Q. did your family know back then?  
T: no  
J: no  
Q. how did they react? It must have been hard.  
T: my mom, as many of you know wanted me to marry someone and she was very shocked when I told her but she supports me and Jaeduck I think that’s what matters  
J: my family took it very hard…I am from Busan and they are a bit different there, they have a very different way of thinking. It was very hard, even for myself, to understand all of this but now I think my family is more accepting of this.  
Q. why did you decide to come out?  
T: it was a very hard decision to be honest. But we decided that it was time to do so as we felt very restricted to live our lives.  
J: we also hope that this makes people more open minded and that it starts a conversation about the lgbt community that, in my opinion, is heavily ostracized in this country.  
Q. have you read the comments on your articles?  
J: we haven’t. But we know they exist. It is always like that, whenever you do something there will be good and bad reactions…after all everybody is entitled to their own opinions.  
Q. have you been able to go out and do things outside?  
T: we actually went out yesterday  
Q. and what was the reaction?  
J: people stared but I think it is normal, it is not a common thing here so I understand the reaction. I think that, with time, people will get used to it.  
T: we expected that to happen, it is natural but I hope that in the future people wouldn’t pay too much attention to us, we are just regular people.  
Q. how do you see your life in ten years?  
T: honestly? I don’t know [laughs] I just hope that this guy is still next to me. Maybe in a bigger house and with more dogs.  
J: [laughing] yes more dogs  
T: I don’t know about him but I wish for us to be together and living a good life.  
J: I want us to be happy and healthy, the rest we will figure it out later.  
Q. and what about marriage?  
T: that is a tricky topic, we’ve discussed it but—  
J: well with how things are in here…it’ll be difficult…and he hasn’t proposed yet.  
**TONY AN “WE’VE DISCUSEED MARRIAGE”**  
Article: “Tony An talks about marrying Kim Jaeduck.”  
[+725, -89] I really enjoyed their healing camp episode, they were so cool and collected…I hope they can live happily  
[+688, -7] Marriage? Is that legal?  
[+612, -82] dude if Kim Jaeduck threated me how he threats Tony An I would also marry him in a heartbeat ㅋㅋㅋ  
[+538, -10] Oddly enough, I think there’s no one more perfect for Tony An than Kim Jaeduck.

 **[TODUCK COUPLE] POSTIVE REACTIONS AFTER HEALING CAMP EPISODE**  
Article: “There was an increase of positive comments after viewers were awed by the couple in Healing Camp.”  


[+24,596, -11] Fighting you two!  
[+20,499, -20] They are adorable to be honest.  
[+12,876, -18] I am getting sick of them.  
[+11,351, -15] I hope they can continue in the industry, they are nice and funny.  
[+10,892, -12] Can we, as a society, stop talking about this two, it’s obvious they are craving for attention.  
[+9,788, -17] I think they make a cute couple! Get married soon!  
[+4,887, -54] Tony-ssi, Jaeduck is a great man so be a good husband in the future~  
[+4,793, -133] Freaking cute  
[+3,728, -299] I hope the laws in our country can change so you two can live a happy life without any regrets.  


-

“Hyung! It’s 1AM what are you doing?”  
“Nothing just—uh…research?”  
“Research sure about our healing cap episode I assume?”  
“Jaeduck—I know I sad we wouldn’t read but what’s wrong with leaving a few comments here and there?”  
“Nothing just—“  
“What?”  
“Get married soon?”  
“Well I—“  
“That’s too controversial, people might think I am pregnant.”  
“Jaeduck!”  
“What? And is this how you are proposing?! With a comment on Naver? I can’t believe I’ll be marrying you!”  
“Wait—is that—is that a yes?”  
Jaeduck chuckles.  
“Yes hyung, of course I will marry you.”

-  
**tntonyan:** HE SAID YES! #tonyan #kimjaeduck #couple #iwastoonervous #hopeididntmessitup #almostmarriedlife  
**dtizsli:** i love you <3 come to the kitchen, I made breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, this took a while~ i've been working in this since forever and now it's finally finished!  
> i hope you guys like it, happy pride month!


End file.
